Aerosol cans have been used for quite some time to contain various sprayable liquids, including paint, disinfectants, insecticides, etc. In order to protect the valves on such containers during shipment and, in some instances to provide a child-proof function, various types of overcap assemblies have developed.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,814 discloses an overcap assembly which includes an outer cover portion and a centrally located series of depending legs which are urged into engagement with the underside of an aerosol container bead by means of an annular collar. The collar is adapted, when pushed downwardly, to urge the legs inwardly into engagement with the bead surrounding the valve. The outer portion of the overcap is suitably notched to cooperate with the lugs on the collar to effect a locking action.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,227 and 3,934,751 both disclose aerosol container overcaps having slotted interior legs which normally engage below the bead around the valve but which, upon application of central downward pressure on the cap, disengage the bead to afford removal of the cap from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,622 discloses an aerosol container overcap assembly having a slotted internal cylindrical wall which terminates in lugs engaging the underside of the bead surrounding the valve. The slots are so arranged relative to the lugs and outer cover as to afford disengagement when the outer cover is squeezed inwardly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,536 and 3,747,807 both disclose child-proof overcaps for aerosol containers which require a combined axial and rotary motion to disengage the overcap from the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,045 and 3,595,427 both disclose overcap assemblies comprising two pieces: one piece being fastened on the container by being rotatable relative thereto, and the other piece being an overcap which threads on to the first-mentioned piece. The container-mounted piece is gripped with one hand and the overcap is gripped and rotated with the other hand to open the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,128 discloses a snap-on type of overcap for an aerosol can. The overcap has an interior depending slotted wall with projections which releasably engage the inside of the bead surrounding the valve. The cover is installed and removed simply by moving it axially relative to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,044 discloses a safety cap assembly for a bottle having a bead around its open upper end. The cap assembly includes a closure having a depending slotted skirt with internal lugs designed to engage underneath the bead of the bottle when pressed inwardly. Inward pressure is applied by means of an overcap assembly having internal threads which engage external threads on a frusto-conical portion of the closure. When the overcap assembly is pressed and turned, the desired motion of the lugs is effected.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,205 and 2,964,207 both disclose closures requiring combined rotary and axial motion to disengage a cap from a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 624,004 discloses an old press-on, screw-off type of container closure.
Other known container overcaps require separate tools such as screwdrivers to pry off the overcap to expose valve.
While each of the aforementioned types of overcap assemblies may function satisfactorily for its intended purpose, there is an ever-present demand for an overcap assembly which securely mounts on an aerosol can to provide protection for the valve, which is relatively difficult to open by children, and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.